A variety of bag cassettes have been proposed and are being used for inserting bags into boxes so that the bags are oriented in the box and in some cases a spout position relative to the side wall of the box in alignment with an access opening. Generally such bag cassettes include a main bottom wall which may be divided by fold lines into a central rectangular panel and a pair of rectangular side panels. Each side panel has connected to its edge remote from its connection to the central panel a spacing panel which in turn is provided with a reinforcing flap connected thereto by a fold line substantially parallel to the fold line connecting the spacing panel to the rectangular side panel. In other words, the blank forming the cassette is composed of a substantially rectangular panel divided by a plurality of parallel fold lines into a first reinforcing flap, a first spacing panel, a first side panel, a central panel, a second side panel, a second spacing panel and a second reinforcing panel. The central panel has a width between its two fold line connections with the side panels equal to the combined widths of the two spacing panels and normally to provide best protection for the bag which will be enveloped by the cassette blank when folded, the two side panels will be substantially the same size.
Such a cassette with the bag positioned against the main bottom panel (two side panels and central panel) and contained within the reinforcing flaps is normally inserted into the box with the central panel extending perpendicular to a pair of side walls and substantially centered on these side walls and then the two side panels are folded from a position perpendicular to the central panel to a position parallel thereto to fill out the bottom of the box.
Preferably the spout of the bag contained within the cassette will extend through one of the reinforcing flaps and be connected thereto so that on filling of the bag the reinforcing flap is folded into face to face relationship with the inside of its corresponding wall in the carton and will bring the spout into alignment with a suitable access opening in the wall of the carton thereby to automatically position the spout.
It will be apparent that with this type of cassette the box must be substantially squared before the cassette can be introduced and only two walls of the box have a cooperating reinforcing flap (and spacing wall) to reinforce the wall. Multi-walled containers, particularly large bulk containers that are relatively deep (say a container of about 1 cubic meter) it may well be difficult to properly position the cassette to insure that it extends from end to end of the carton and that the fold lines connecting the spacing panels to the side panels align with the desired opposed pair of inside walls of the box to ensure that the cassette is properly positioned to obtain maximum benefit and that on filling the bag, if a spout is held by reinforcing flap, that the spout automatically aligns with the aperture provided in the wall of the box.